


Runneth Over 漫溢

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 这个男人是十天前出现在小镇上的。那时候天色微曦，整个塔德菲尔德笼罩在紫罗兰色的雾气中。他穿过整个镇子，径直来到了教堂前。来自一群树老师的现代设定梗，神父加百列和虔信徒亚茨。点开前请看好配对！看好TAG!





	Runneth Over 漫溢

_Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over._

_你将圣油涂抹摩挲在我的头顶，圣杯悄然漫溢。_

****

加百列将第一根手指伸进亚茨拉菲尔的体内时，湿润而紧涩的温度裹住了他，奶金色卷发的男人发出近似于受伤家猫的呜咽。

神父抬眼向上看，于是哀鸣声停止了。

这个男人是十天前出现在小镇上的，那时候天色微曦，整个塔德菲尔德笼罩在紫罗兰色的雾气中，他只可能是乘了唯一的一辆巴士来到这里。巴士一天三趟，途径贝肯斯菲尔德和马洛，最后从伦敦绕回来，基本是空的。这里只是个闭塞的镇子。

男人下了车，穿一身洗旧但整洁的衣服，拎着有划痕的皮质手提包，径直朝着教堂的尖顶的一直走。他不敲门，只是睁着那双水鸭色的眼睛盯着把手。挑水的农夫新奇地盯着他瞧，在回程告诉了开店的小贩，小贩叫孩子起床时用这件事逗他们打起精神，饶舌的妻子们则负责告诉每一个来买东西的居民。于是日头升起时，全镇的人都知道塔德菲尔德来了个奇怪的家伙。

加百列能怎么办？他推开教堂的门，把陌生人捡去了警察局。

不过步行十分钟的路途上，男人一直沉默地低着头，肩膀以一种过分温良的方式向内扣着，手指捏紧神父袍的袖口。

比起走丢的孩子，更像是只迷途的羔羊。加百列盯着男人浅色卷发的头顶，没来由地想着。

_而羔羊需要被领导。_

这个念头几乎吓着了他自己。

****

没有任何失踪人口的通知，没有拐卖人口的报案，警察甚至往精神病院打了几个电话，但什么也没有。无论他们问他什么，男人只是害羞地笑着，小幅度地摇头。

“我还有事。”加百列说，“如果查不出什么的话，我得回教堂了。”

这句话似乎点醒了这个家伙，他猛地抬起头，视线飘移不定地看着黑色的神父袍，阳光的尘埃就在他的圆眼睛里跳动着。

“我叫亚茨拉菲尔。”他说，声音很小，像是这个名字意味着什么，“我能和你回去吗，请？”

本着神父的职业第六感，加百列几乎能肯定他来自某个可怕的虔信家庭。这个名字离奇得像是原封不动地从旧约里抠来的，到底是哪位野心勃勃的母亲会让A和Z同时出现在同一个单词里？

十天后，神父带着一丝讽刺的好笑回过味来，也许是因为她的孩子的确像个字母表似的，包罗万象，什么也不缺。

那时候的亚茨拉菲尔蜷在他的身下，双腿发着抖想要合拢。加百列用力掰着他的膝盖，直到他看见了浅白皮肤下青蓝色的动脉，直到落在大腿内侧的两颗烫伤疤痕跳脱出来，直到阴茎从稀疏的毛发间站起，而一道粉色的裂口代替了本该是囊袋的位置。

加百列着迷地盯着他，看着男人喘息，抽吸，呻吟，将手掌缓缓挪向中心的位置，拇指指腹落在那两片软肉上，相对着一次摩擦后往外拉开。

男人又开始哭了，抽噎得像只找不到家的奶狗，手指哆哆嗦嗦地触碰神父的头发。

“停下。”加百列命令。

软白的手指立刻缩了回去。他哆嗦得更加厉害，膝盖合拢再摊开，在临近高潮时胯部不受控制地向上顶。神父埋进了第二根手指，轮流摩擦着甬道内略显粗糙的那一点，一小股透明的液体立刻打湿到他的指根。

****

他住在加百列的地下室里，对这个光裸昏暗的小空间似乎没有任何不满，每天安静得仿佛不曾存在，只用两三本旧书就能让他欢欣鼓舞。多数时候，这个男人会用笑容回答大部分的问题，剩下的时间，用的是祷词。

“求你今天赏给我们日用的食粮，求你宽恕我们的罪过，但救我们免于凶恶。”

加百列实在不明白到底是怎样的教育会逼着他一直祷告，时刻向上帝祈求原谅，好像他从出生开始便背负着偌大的罪孽。

“你父母把这个当做上帝的惩罚？”他问，手指称得上温柔地抚过腿根处的伤疤，换来一阵不自主的颤抖。并非他试着温柔，只是他实在不喜欢这种点缀。

伤痕已经很旧了，边缘泛出光滑的白色，中心处仍旧是凹凸不平的浅棕，像是蛋白石上一颗过于扎眼的瑕疵，这让加百列有些不满，随后用手掌遮住了他。

“妈咪。”他简短地回答。

即使同时拥有两套性器官，但两者都像是发育不良般停留在了青春期的模样。他的勃起只用一只手掌便可整个握住，阴道则更窄，三根手指便像到了极限。每当加百列想要进得更深，总会换来近乎窒息的惨叫，而他的双手永远不老实，激动时便上下挥舞，像是他思绪的延伸，成为两只胡乱扑扇的翅膀。

比方说现在，亚茨的胳膊又开始乱动了，手指好几次扒住加百列的肩膀，把他的长袍都攥出了褶皱。

“我说过什么？”他冷下声音强调，“把手拿开。恩典与宽恕永远不会降临在伸手讨要之徒的掌心里。”

一贯乖顺的男人今天有些歇斯底里，他破碎地祈祷着什么难以辨识的语句，指尖战栗着越抓越紧，甚至往上碰到了神父的耳廓。

加百列认为这已经极限了。他一把扯下亚茨脖颈上还整齐完好的领结，这换来了一声惊喘，然后他将长条的布料抖开，还沾着体液的手掌在男人浅蓝色的衬衫袖口上留下平行的湿痕。加百列将他在手腕处捆住了，死结扭在腕骨下，他一直钳制着他，直到柔软丰润的身体顺着床铺扯直，所有蜷缩的线条变为平顺的圆弧，手臂贴着耳朵。

这本该是一副美景，但亚茨拉菲尔像是在这一瞬间彻底崩溃了。他半裸着，下半身只有米色格纹的小腿袜，痉挛般抽搐起来时大腿绷出下陷的线条。

男人畏惧得脸色纸张一般惨白，颧骨上还留着病态的晕红，但仍旧向加百列最大程度地打开自己，让人总有种屠宰场中动物的联想。无处可逃，更不愿意逃脱，只能从温顺的眼睛里流出泪。加百列并没去确认亚茨是否在哭泣，有湿润的水迹从细窄的孔洞中淌出来，顺着会阴描出一点反光，现在连那条水线都在颤抖着。

“我不……求你——不能……”他的口腔张大成一个开口音，眼泪积压在鼻骨蒙下的阴霾里，如同一滩不稳定的水洼般来回摇晃。他前言不搭后语地哀求，喉结滚高再吞回，这是神父第一次听见他主动说这么多单词。

但这只让他感到聒噪刺耳，他愈发焦躁，最终撕下所有似是而非的安抚宽慰，三根手指收束成锥状一股脑刺了进去。“给我闭嘴！”他低吼，比另一人哑得多的嗓音在地下室起了回音，同时收回手腕，不给他任何反应的时间再次撞回去，目的不在于给予快感而是一心一意地拉拽柔软的黏膜，带着薄茧的手指裹在稀薄的黏液中，反复摩擦着充血的甬道，逼迫着亚茨接纳自己，然后还有更多等着他咽下。

“闭嘴，给我安静点！”亚茨早就收了声，但他还在继续，手指应和单词的节奏接连不断地撞进去，因疼痛而疲软的阴茎被刻意忽略了，软塌塌的小东西可怜兮兮地左右摇晃，“我不是你那个虐待狂老妈！你给我看好了！”

亚茨拉菲尔紧闭双眼，懦弱地接受了自己的既定命运，喘息变得虚浮，仍裹在马甲下的胸脯不均匀地起伏着。加百列一把握住男人的下颚，拇指在颧骨下捏出深深的凹陷，带着水光的柔软嘴唇因此撅了起来。神父意识到他没有丝毫亲吻它们的欲望。

“我叫你睁开眼。”

他的双眼睁开了，亚麻色的睫毛沾满泪滴，瞳孔撑开到最大，将虹膜挤得只剩下一圈光环。在昏暗的室内，那几乎是一双浓厚甜腻的黑色眼睛。

“你看见了什么？”

那双嘴唇嚅嗫着，咽不下去的唾液就积在唇角，下唇比上唇更红更肿一些，似乎是被他自己咬的。

**“** **父亲 (Father)** **。”**

他连气音都是抖的。加百列不知道他指的是生活中缺位的血亲角色，还是为他点明上帝的引路人，但无论是哪种，这个男人似乎都在加百列的身上找到了对应的答案。

他看着亚茨拉菲尔，谨慎又沉思着，将手掌从颚骨移向柔软脆弱的脖颈，暴露出的这截皮肉没了领结的保护，正渗出一层薄薄的汗液。他向下施加压力，虎口抵住上下滑动的软骨，并没有因此停下力度，四只手指留下椭圆形的粉色指痕。

他要在这具身体上留下别的印记，比烫伤美丽得多，特殊得多，但同样隐秘。

亚茨挣扎着摄取空气，那些气体在变窄的气管中刮出嘶嘶的气音，他在惊骇中睁着眼睛，眼泪没有经过脸颊而直接掉出眼眶，顺着太阳穴滑进蓬乱的发丛。

他的甬道内部也在收紧，就如高潮前夕那样不受控制地绞动吞咽，将手指吸附到最深，几乎能因此勾勒出他的轮廓。

加百列终于因为这个冲着圆脸的男人微笑起来，极度虚伪而违心，但这依旧安抚了他。

“嘘。”他轻轻哄着，如同怀里的是一个襁褓中的幼儿，湿到滴水的手指从吸吮中缓慢地撤出，同时放松了喉管上的钳制。亚茨依旧无法动弹，现在更是被剥夺了发声的能力，他只是睁着眼睛，看着加百列将右手垫进他的衬衫下，没有解开一颗纽扣地抚摸过温暖的肉体，直到触摸到他左侧的乳尖，中指向内抠出凹陷，拇指卡在肋骨上，掌心妥帖地压住砰砰跳动的心跳。

“你得接纳你自己，亚茨拉菲尔。这就是你。”神父的声音低沉轻柔得如同布道，覆盖于胸膛的五指伸展开，握着丰腴的皮肉向内收紧，直到肿胀的乳晕还掐在指腹之间，血流被挤压进深红肿胀的那一点，嘭咚，嘭咚。

加百列将身体伏低，直到与无声哽咽的男人的胸腹相贴，粗糙的神父袍上下摩擦裸露的性器官。几天来的第一次，他并未指责亚茨弄脏了他。浅色头发的男人因此呛出一个感激的破音，急迫地往上顶高了腰，单一又混乱地将自己向神职人员的身上挤去。

“所以你会接纳我吗，亚茨拉菲尔？”身上的男人如此轻柔又体贴地呼唤他的名字，嘴唇触碰他泛红的耳垂，用犬齿嵌进去，似乎不满于他迟钝的反应，“你会接纳你的父亲，你的神父，你的救世主吗？”

亚茨晕头转向，他没有听见皮带铜扣解开的声音在此时意味着什么，他只模糊地感觉到自己又硬了起来，有团火在下腹处暖融融地烧灼，而张开的双腿间似乎缺少了什么。

他急切地点头，于是压在喉结的手掌消失了，控制心跳的手指也撤开了，它们再次回到了打开的大腿间，顺着膝盖内侧一路捋向根部，其间带着能留下淤红的力道。他被撑大到极限，两瓣浸着液体的唇颤巍巍地绽开。

加百列往上顶腰，某种比腹腔内更烫的火焰被塞了进来。他茫然地眨眼，只觉得氧气瞬间从肺泡被尽数挤出，连心跳也因此平息。

亚茨拉菲尔在耳膜中制造出的白噪音里张大了牙关。他被彻底的剖开了，从底至顶地撕裂，鲜血，骨骼，记忆和尖叫一并离开身体，如同由内部向外拉扯的洗礼，一切罪孽被宽恕，他的痛苦不再重复。

有金星在眼睑下爆开，他看见了白光，恍惚间那仿佛就是天国的模样。

****

“我们靠着他提供的姓名找到了住址。”警员说，将一只文件夹推到加百列的身前，“全英国只有这一个符合，有个古怪的名字还真是方便。”

神父兴致缺缺，只是大致地扫了两眼。三十出头——他的那张脸蛋看起来可是异乎寻常的年轻，未婚，教会学校毕业，志愿者，单亲家庭。他又翻了几页，没有看见什么精神疾病鉴定，也没有犯罪记录，只有一张皱巴巴的讣告，豆腐块大小的资讯中央是个面目模糊的女人。果然是个失去精神支柱的虔诚羔羊，好猜得很。

“他已经成年了，也没有任何疾病或者罪行需要关切，对吧？”他把资料递回去，用一副公事公办的语气说，加上了点悲天悯人的意味。当你穿着神父袍时，悲哀的语调变得非常有说服力，甚至能让人忽略其中的缺陷。“他可以选择自己的去向。”

“这的确没错……”警员回答，迟疑地看向正站在他身后的金发男人。亚茨拉菲尔还是因为外出有些局促，但他有起码的礼节，总会强迫症般将自己收拾得一尘不染。

“他目前无处可去，这个可怜的孩子。”

“这个时候的收容所……”

“如果他愿意，可以继续住在我这里，平时就在教堂打下手。”

“这会不会太麻烦你了，神父？”

“主教导我们帮助每一个值得帮助的人，”加百列依旧是那副腔调，嘴角上翘堆出一个笑来，“我很乐意他能加入我们的小镇。”

“那你呢，”警员抬了抬下巴，指向亚茨拉菲尔的方向，“你愿意吗？”

亚茨在成为视线的中心时不明显地颤了一下，像是还不习惯这种强度的注视。加百列扭头盯着他。

他很快稳住了重心，双手在背后缠在一起，他缓慢地抬高双眼，一如既往地露出那个善良，羞怯，略显紧张的笑容。

“我愿意，先生。”

**FIN.**


End file.
